


encounter

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the jester often shows up after midnight.





	encounter

**Author's Note:**

> if you want content you gotta make it yourself sometimes.. .

When the jester finds his way into the leper’s quarters it’s often for the poetry they’ll read together, but tonight his hands fall onto broad shoulders rather than pages.

Perhaps, the leper thinks, his glances had lingered too long.

“I shall not get on my knees and call you my lord,” the jester warns even as he crawls into the leper’s lap.

Scarred hands slip around the man’s small waist, careful not to restrain him. “I would not ask it of you.”

That must be assuring enough, because the jester lifts his mask and presses their lips together in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i have something longer with em but that's gonna take me like 100 years to finish. it's WAAAY more spicy tho so imma have to get it done at some point >:3


End file.
